Sara Sidle the secret she never told Grissom
by i love johnny hee hee
Summary: Can Sara and Grissom cope after what's happened?
1. She told Greg?

you'll probably think this story is really bad,but please send me your comments and i'll try to make my future work better :)  
  
Sara Sidle was one hell of a woman.Her work was her life,but,recently,she felt that there must be something better than being a CSI.She paced nervously in the lab,waiting for the results from a homicide.  
'Greg,have you got those results back yet?God,you're so useless!,'she snapped,growing more impatient by the second.  
'I won't have them back for another 15 minutes,so please stop asking every minute or so.'  
'Sorry.It's.........just..........nothing',she apologized,wishing she hadn't snapped at him.  
'Sara I'm not stupid.I know when something's up with you.'  
'Well..........I don't know how to put it................I-'  
'Listen,if you don't want to tell me,that's fine,but I think you'd feel a lot better if you let it all out.'  
'Ok,I'll tell you,but you've got to swear to me............swear on your life.............that you won't tell a soul',she whispered,making sure that no one was anywhere near them.'  
'Ok,Ok.Look if this is about you and Grissom,I don't want to be like the agony aunt here,especially if you two are having problems.'  
'Well.........'  
'Ok,just tell me anyway.I won't tell anyone.I promise.'  
Sara shifted around on her seat uneasily,hoping for someone to pop their head through the door to tell her something about the case,so that she would get out of telling Greg,but no one came.  
'Ok.I'll just say it.'  
'I.........we..........I'm...........pregnant',she mumbled,sounding like she was scared of those words.  
'What the hell?!Oh my God!!!!!!!!',Greg yelled,trying to contain himself,but doing a very crappy job.  
'Please shut up!!!!!!!!Just shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'Sara screamed.  
It was obvious that they had caused a bit of a scene,and some people in the surrounding offices started to stare.Sara and Greg had picked a bad time to start yelling,because,just then,Grissom walked down the corridor.He had been in his office,and went outside to see what the noise was.  
'Is everything OK here?I heard shouting.What's the matter?Are you OK Sara?'  
'Y....Yeah I.....I'm fine.I just.......'  
'Are you sure?'Grissom asked,eyeing Greg up and down.  
Not many things can piss off Gil Grissom,but if something ever happened to Sara...............he didn't know what he'd do.  
Grissom left a few minutes later.  
'Thanks for that........that was great going Greg!'she said,trying to keep her voice down.  
'I'm sorry.It's just a kind of.....well.......shock.I mean you.A mother?Is it Grissom's?'  
'Of course it is!'  
'So how does he feel?'he enquired,getting quite curious,but cautious at the same time.He didn't want Sara to bite his head off again.  
'Feel about what?'she quipped,trying not to know what he was talking about.  
'Well the baby of course.'  
'God,keep your voice down',she whispered,looking extremely anxious.  
'Don't dodge the question.'  
'How am I supposed to know how he feels about it?'  
'Well.......'Greg paused for a second,looking puzzled........'You...you haven't told him yet!'  
'Well........I.......no.'suddenly,Sara's eyes started to well up.Then,the tears on her cheekturned into a flood.  
'It's OK.He'll understand',he said,putting his arm around her shoulder.  
'I don't want to be a single mother,working nights,with no one to look after my baby..........'  
'Just tell him,Sara.It'll be OK.'  
And with that,Sara wiped her tears on her sleeve and headed towards Grissom's office.  
  
To be continued................. 


	2. Auntie Cathy has figured it out

thanks to everyone who sent me a review for the first chapter!I hope you guys like this one........enjoy......... :)  
  
Sara didn't have a lot of time to think about what she was going to say to Gil.They were very close,but she didn't know how he would react to the news.She couldn't turn back now.Greg was watching her,and she had a feeling that he wouldn't take his eyes off her until she stepped inside Grissom's office.  
About halfway along the corridor,she got a nasty feeling in the pit of her stomach,as she did every morning.She needed to find a toilet.Fast!  
When she stepped out of the cubicle,she felt better,but worse at the same time.Relieved that,well,she didn't feel ill anymore but reluctant to talk to Grissom.But then,someone interrupted her line of thought.  
'How far along are you?'  
It was Catherine.  
'How far.....what?I.........I don't know wh....what your talking about...........'  
'Sara.Listen.I may be someone who looks at dead bodies for a living,but I wasn't born yesterday.After all,I am a mother.I can tell when.......'  
'No.Stop.You're wrong.Don't.......'  
'Sara,you've been puking your guts out every morning for the past couple of weeks and,no offense,but i don't think that you're just getting chubby',said Catherine,trying to get Sara to blab.  
'I....you.....oh shit.'  
'It'll be OK.Who's the father?Hank?Oh my god.It's Hank isn't it.Sorry but I don't think he'd make a very good-'  
'It's not Hank's' whispered Sara,eyeing the cubicles nervously,checking if anyone was in there.  
'Then who.............?'  
'I.........I can't..........'  
'Oh my god.It's someone we know isn't it!Nick?Warrick?Greg?'  
Sara couldn't help doubling over with laughter,even though it was a totally inappropriate time.  
'What am I the night-shift sex fairy here?Getting laid with all the guys?Ha!'  
At that point,both of them started laughing like there was no tomorrow.And when Sara told Grissom,she doubted there would be.  
But Sara needed a break.She tried to remember the last time she'd laughed.It waas probably about 3 months ago,when she found out she was pregnant.  
'OK.Well maybe not Greg.......Eckley?'  
That set both of them off again,and every time someone came into the bathroom,they got strange looks because their eyes were watering so much.  
'Hey!You're the one who used to be a stripper!'  
'OK,OK,I give in!No more,Oh mighty Sara,Queen of Hormonal Outbursts!'  
'Now stop it!Stop it!But at least your more helpful than Greg!'  
'Greg!?You told Greg before me?Why?I'm offended!'said Catherine,sarcastly.  
'I.......well.........he was....I dunno.....there for me'  
'In the lab?'  
'Well.....yeah.'  
'And you haven't actually denied that he's the father,have you?I mean-'  
'Shut up',Sara blasted,half-jokingly,half-serious.  
'OK,I'm sorry.So who is it then?'Catherine enquired,getting quite curious by this point.  
'It's........I was........on my way to tell him,actually.....so.........'  
'Oh.I get it.You don't want to tell me before you tell him.....but didn't you tell Greg?'  
'Yeah......but.You know.I don't want to tell any more people.Not until the father knows anyway.And you can't watch me go into his office,'Sara told her,but she had a feeling that she would anyway.  
'Oooooooooooo......he has an office.He must be quite high up in the ol' career ladder then.I can't really think of anyone.Someone we know who has an office and isn't Greg,Warrick or Nick..........OH MY GOD!It isn't...........'  
Catherine stopped in mid-sentence when she realised that Sara had ran out of the bathroom,when she figured out what Catherine was about to say.  
  
Sara paced nervously outside Grissom's office.She didn't know what to do.She had to tell him,that was for sure,because now Catherine and Greg knew,and though she doubted they would tell anyone,people would start to notice in the next few months,just like Catherine did.  
'Dammit Sara.Why did you get yourself into this mess?God I'm so useless.........'she said aloud,not caring if anyone heard.  
'Don't talk about yourself that way.Are you in some kind of trouble?What's wrong?'  
That was the voice that she had been dreading to hear,ever since she found out about the baby.  
It was Grissom.  
He was leaning against the door frame of his office.It was obvious that he had been watching her since she left the bathroom,after the incident with Catherine.He had a very puzzled look on his face.She sensed that even though he wanted to sit her down and talk to her,he was ready to go and kick anyone's ass if they had hurt her.  
Sara pretended that she hadn't heard what Grissom had said.  
'Hey Gris.Can we talk?'  
'Sure.Oh! I'm really sorry Sara,but I really can't.I've just remembered this case we're working on and the DA are really-'  
'No,it's OK.I.......I know how it is.I-'Sara stopped herself.She couldn't just pretend that nothing was wrong and just not tell him.She couldn't have another sleepless night alone.  
'What?Are you sure you're OK?I could spare a couple of minutes if it's important.'  
'Actually Gil,it is important.And it's gonna take longer than a couple of minutes.'  
  
Awwwwwwwwww..........I'm gonna keep you waiting eeeevvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnn longer!sorry!While you read this,I'll be thinking of the outcome of Sara's encounter with Grissom.Oh it's so exciting.But it'll be worth it in the end. 


	3. The kiosk guy sure seems pleased!

sorry i always forget to add this.  
disclaimer:i don't own CSI,the characters etc.(apart from the kiosk guy!)  
sorry this took so long! :) i wrote this while listening to the coldplay song 'the scientist'.i think it helps and adds to the mood.lol,hope u enjoy.........  
  
Grissom and Sara shared a look for a few seconds before both of them glued their eyes to the floor.  
'Gil........I........I really need to talk to you........it can't wait another second........' Sara pleaded,sounding like she had just taken a huge burden off her shoulders.  
'OK........well......'he said,looking at his watch 'I'm off in a couple of hours.Can we talk then?'  
'Gil,you don't understand.I need you now!'  
Grissom gave Sara a puzzled look,which she read as 'God,he has no idea,no idea about what I'm about to tell him.'  
'Well,I have been putting in a lot of overtime recently,and I've just solved a case,so I suppose I could spare a couple of hours.........' he stammered,knowing that Sara needed him,but not wanting to get fired.  
'OK,fine..........just as long as you're there..........'  
'Of course I'll be there for you.......' Gil assured her,not sure whether he was crossing some kind of line.  
Sara smiled her wide,gap-toothed smile and reached over his desk to hug him,but stopped in mid-air,as she thought this might be a bit inappropriate at work.  
Gil smiled back.  
'I've just got to drop off some unknown fibres for Greg........shall I meet you in the parking lot?'  
'Ermmmmm' Sara stood thinking for a moment 'yeah.We can take my car.'  
Sara's heart was beating like there was no tomorrow and as soon as she stepped into the elevator,she smiled again to herself.  
Grissom pretended to walk normally going to the lab,but as soon as he saw the elevator doors closing,he broke into a fast jog-he wanted to get back to Sara as fast as he could.  
When Grissom reached the parking lot,Sara was leaning against her car,examining her nails.  
'Oh hey Grissom.Ready to go?' she blurted out,acting like she wasn't excited and scared.  
'Yeah,but I wish you'd explain what it is first.'  
Grissom already had an idea of what it was-Sara had planned some romantic drives ever since they started dating,but never on CSI time,and never did she seem as edgy as she was now.No,Grissom didn't think he was going on a romantic drive or a stroll on the beach-something was wrong.He didn't know how to explain it-it was a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach.'Oh God,'he thought.She's going to break up with me,or tell me she's seeing someone else.'  
'Just.............just wait till we get there,' Sara explained 'it'll be better that way.'  
'And where exactly is 'there'?' he enquired.  
'Remember that beach hut?It was so beautiful.....I fell in love with it that day........and you........' she said,blushing at the end.  
They both had to look away for a second or two because they were both redder than tomatoes.  
When Sara looked up,Grissom was staring at her.  
'What........what is it?'  
'You're so beautiful.'  
This was another signal for Sara to go red in the face.  
'Thanks.'  
They shared another look for a few seconds,but it seemed like a lifetime.  
'We had better go then.........' Grissom said,mentally kicking himself immediately after-he didn't want to break up the moment.It was perfect.It was all he ever wanted.  
'Yeah.You're right.' Sara said,but not wanting the moment to ever end.  
  
When they reached the beach hut,it was deserted as usual.No one ever visited it,so it was a perfect location for her to tell Grissom.Funnily enough,it was the place where the baby was conceived.  
  
'Gil,honey,I need to tell you something........it can't wait.I've been putting it off for too long now.......'  
'You can tell me-whatever it is,I'll understand,'he assured her,carressing her chin delicately with his fingers.  
She smiled.Grissom smiled back.'He won't be smiling in a minute,'she thought to herself.  
  
'Gil........I.........don't know how to say this........I've been over it a thousand times in my head......I.......I'm pregnant,' Sara blurted out,glad that he knew,but worried at what he would say.  
Grissom looked shocked.There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes.  
'Gil.........say something........please.........' Sara said to break the silence.  
Grissom fell back onto the sofa.He made several attempts to say something,but couldn't get the words out and ended up looking like a goldfish.  
Sara sat down beside him.'At least he didn't move away'Sara thought.  
'Is it mine?' he said,quite unexpectedly.  
'Of course it is Gil.......' Sara said 'you.......you didn't think........did you?' she continued with a frown.  
'No.......I.....just.....making sure.' he finished.  
'Oh.'  
Grissom stared into space for a while.  
'Ouch!' Sara yelled,loud at first,but then she stopped herself.  
'What is it?Are you OK?' Grissom turned round to face her,snapping out of his daydream,showing genuine concern.  
'Yeah...it's just.....no.It doesn't matter.Just forget about it........' she said,while looking at the floor.  
Sara didn't know whether to tell him what made her shout out.She thought it might freak him out a bit.And herself as well.  
'No.I won't forget about it.Are you hurt?'  
'Just-'  
'No!Just tell me what it is.'  
'The baby kicked.'  
Grissom slumped back down onto the sofa.  
'Are you OK now?'  
'Yeah.It's just a bit of a shock.It's never happened before.I........'Sara paused to think whether to finish the sentence' I guess it was pleased to see it's Daddy.....'  
Grissom smiled.Sara hadn't expected that.  
'I'm a Daddy?' he asked her,still not sure whether it was his child.  
'Yup.You're a Daddy.' she replied,smiling.  
Grissom then did something that was totally weird to everyone who knew him.He ran out onto the sand and collapsed on the ground.  
'I'm a Daddy..........' he said with a bemused look on his face.  
Sara rushed over to the sand to join him and laid down a blanket.  
She smiled at him.  
'So...you.........you're not going to abandon me.......us,'she asked him,looking down at the slight bulge in her stomach.  
Grissom just smiled his faraway smile,like he appreciated the simplest little things.  
'Of course not........I admit I was shocked at first but.....I'm happy,I really am.'  
Grissom thought Sara had the widest smile he had ever seen,right then.  
'I've been going over and over this in my head but I never thought you would actually be........happy.'  
'Well I am happy and.........and I know this is kinda unexpected but' he said,running over to a kiosk 'hold on.Bear with me for a second.'  
Grissom fished some change out of his pocket and handed it to the man behind the counter.The man smiled at him.  
'Hey!Good luck man!' he said,while handing Grissom his purchase.  
Sara was truly puzzled now.'Gil,this is not the time for snacks' she thought.  
She still couldn't see what Grissom was holding.  
He jogged back over to her and grasped her hands.  
'Sara...I.......' he wheezed (he was a little out of breath).  
'What is it?' she said,getting really curious now.  
'I know it's not real or anything but it's the best I could do on short notice.' Grissom said,handing her a candy ring.  
'What the-'  
'Shhhhhhhhhh' he said,putting a finger to her lips.  
Sara smiled and nodded.  
'Ahem.Sara Sidle.....will you marry me?' Grissom asked her,getting down on one knee.  
'Oh my God.....I.........yes!!!' she replied,not hesitating for a second.  
They shared a brief kiss.When they broke away,it was just them,no one else in the world,in that moment.Not even the distant shouts of 'Yeah!You go man!' from the kiosk guy could break their connection.They stared into each other's eyes,only turning away to watch the orange glow of the setting Sun disappear behind the distant hills.  
Gradually,they both got up and headed back to the beach hut.  
'Hey!'Grissom said when they sat down on the couch' where's my ring?'  
Sara blushed.  
'I ate it.' she said.  
They both laughed.  
'What?I was hungry.I haven't eaten in like......' she looked at her watch '10 hours.'  
Grissom showed a look of concern.She saw this and grinned.  
'Don't worry.I eat enough donuts at night to feed an entire army,let alone 2 people.'  
Grissom grinned again.  
'And that's not all' she went on 'Twinkies,chocolate bars,oh! and a jam and pickle sandwich.'  
'Wow.'Grissom said,sounding quite interested.  
'Hey!Pregnant women are allowed to pig out!'  
They laughed again.  
'Hey.Do you.....I mean you don't have to.....it's just I thought.......do you want to stay at my place tonight?' Grissom asked.  
Sara gave her gap-toothed grin again.  
'I thought you'd never ask.'  
************** I know I've probably made lots of geographical errors because I don't live in America,but I've tried my best :) ************* 


	4. Not when I'm eating!

hey everyone!reviews help me make my work better.please R&R. :) **note** can i just add an adjustment to chapter 3:when Grissom and Sara went to the beach,they took Grissom's car,not Sara's.  
  
Sara woke up with the worst headache she had gotten since college.She couldn't remember anything from the previous night,so (being very analytical) she tried to survey her situation.She was in somebody's bed.She looked to her side and smiled.Grissom's bed.'He looks so cute when he's asleep' she thought.  
Sara struggled to remember what had happened.'I remember going to the bar with Grissom and getting a little bit tipsy'she said to herself,laughing at the end.'OK,maybe more than just a little bit.'  
She decided to get up and make herself some breakfast.She glanced over at the alarm clock.  
'Dammit!'she shouted,waking up Grissom.  
'Wha?Huh?'he mumbled,sitting himself up.  
'Grissom get dressed.Quickly!We're late for work!'  
Grissom sat for a minute,collecting his thoughts,then sprang into action.  
Sara ran to the shower.Gil struggled to find his clothes (trousers:on floor,shoes:in living room,shirt:under bed).He blushed slightly when he found Sara's lace panties (lol,Kayrah) thrown over a chair.He picked them up and,after he had gotten dressed,retrieved most of her clothes and put them in a neat little pile on the bed.  
'Grissom!I'm finished in the shower if you need it!'came a muffled shout from the bathroom.  
'No,I'm OK.There's no time,'he shouted back.  
Sara came running out of the bathroom,her leg caught in her trousers.  
'So that's where they got to,'Grissom thought to himself.  
'Clothes?' she asked him.  
'Bedroom,'he replied.  
'Thanks,'she said,stealing a quick kiss on her way to the bedroom.  
Grissom wasn't quite sure what to do with himself.  
'I....I'll go and get my car started.I'll give you a lift if you want.'  
Meanwhile,in the break room  
'Hey,where do you think Grissom and Sara have got to?They're both 45 minutes late.' Catherine said,as she poured herself a cup of coffee.  
Warrick and Nick exchanged a sly smile.  
'Hey you guys!I'm eating here!'Greg yelled,while scoffing a doughnut.  
Nick,Warrick and Greg then all burst out laughing.  
'You know,nobody likes a gossip,'Catherine told them,smiling a bit herself.  
'Well,Cath,if they both leave work early and then both are 45 minutes late,plus,Sara's car is still here from yesterday.......you've got to wonder,ya know?'Nick explained.  
'Yeah,Cath,Nick's right,'Greg said,finishing the last of his doughnut.  
'For once,'Warrick muttered under his breath.  
'Hey man I heard that!' Nick retorted,playfully punching him on the arm.  
'Now,now,boys,lets play nice,'Catherine interrupted.  
'Yes mom!'they all said in unison.  
'Anyway' Catherine continued again 'it's none of our business what they do........they deserve a life as well!'  
'I suppose you're right,Cath.As always,' Warrick said.  
'Yup' she replied 'as always.'  
In the parking lot  
'Hey Grissom,'Sara said.  
'Yeah?'  
'Your first hangover for a while,huh?'she asked.  
'How can you tell?' he replied,geniunely quite puzzled.  
'Experience,'she said,with a big grin.  
'Oh,is that an attempt to boast,Miss Sidle,to show off your resistance to shots of alcohol?  
'How many was it you managed Grissom?'  
'Too many,' he said with a look of half-regret,half-joking.  
Sara looked stunned for a moment,then smiled.  
'What?'he enquired.  
'You know what you said a second ago?Correction:Mrs Grissom,not Miss Sidle.'  
Grissom smiled his all-knowing smile.  
'Yeah....you're right,'he said,almost scared by the prospect that he was going to marry the woman that he loved.  
'We'd better go in,'Sara said,gesturing towards the door.  
'Why,'Grissom asked,with a dazed look on his face.  
'Well......I don't know........maybe because we're an hour late for work!'she said,using heavy sarcasm,like Gil loved.  
Grissom just smiled and slowly trudged into the building.  
Sara was close behind.  
'Wow!Look who's finally arrived!'Catherine pointed towards Grissom and Sara as they entered the meeting room.  
The rest of the team turned round to greet them.  
'Hey what's goin' on man?'Warrick asked.  
'Yeah why are you late Griss?You know how worried we get,'Greg yelled.  
'Do you think we should tell them?'Grissom asked Sara,leaning over to whisper in her ear.  
'Well they're gonna find out sooner or later........'Sara reasoned.  
Grissom shrugged.  
'Uh.....we have an announcement to make........we we're gonna get married.......and we have a baby on the way....I.....I don't know what else to say,'Grissom said,trying to find the right words.  
Sara just smiled.  
There was an awkward silence for a minute or so.  
This was broken by Greg saying 'Oooooooooo.........Grissom you dog!'  
Everyone laughed.  
After the initual shock,everyone was pleased for them.  
Catherine came up to hug them and winked at Sara.Unfortunately,Grissom saw her.  
'What's this?The sisterhood bond?What are you two up to?' he asked.  
Sara and Catherine said nothing,but Grissom had known them too long and cared about them too much to not know what they were hiding.  
'You told her before me,didn't you?'  
'Yeah......'Sara replied,looking at the floor.  
'Well,it could've been worse........it could've been......' he said,pausing to look around the room 'Greg.......'  
Sara blushed and so did Catherine.  
Grissom then understood the situation.  
'Huh!I give up,'he said,trying to contain his laughter. 


	5. No need to take it out on the coffee mac...

hey thanks again to everyone who sent me a review!I've decided to focus on this and dump my ER fan fiction cos lots of people have told me that it's shit,so I'm gonna stick to serious fan fics from now on !Behold..............  
  
7 months later.........  
  
Grissom was starting to wish that men could have children, just so that he could swap places with Sara.She got to sit home all day,reading crime novels and pigging out,while he was stuck at work,working on a mob hit on the Strip.  
He collapsed into his chair from sheer exhaustion.Sara had been up every half an hour to go to bathroom the previous night.  
He sighed.  
He stared blankly,not noticing Catherine rush past him.A couple of seconds later,Catherine poked her head through the door.  
'Grissom?What the hell are you doing here!?'she yelled,dragging him up off his seat.  
He cocked his head to the side slightly to the side,but followed her nonetheless.  
'Cath,what's going on?I-'  
'Grissom' she shouted,grabbing him by the shoulders 'I beeped you 5 times!Move your ass buster!'  
Grissom stood for a second,like he didn't understand.  
'I switched my beeper off,I wanted to get some peace and-'  
'Gil,Sara is in labour!'  
Grissom had been waiting for this for months,but he never really anticipated how he would feel.  
'Screw my feelings,' he thought.  
Grissom ran towards his car and put the pedal to the metal.  
In the break room.........  
'Hey Cath,any news on Sara yet?' Nick asked,looking concerned,sipping strong coffee from the cheap plastic cup.  
'Nope,not yet Nicky,' she replied,whacking the coffee machine.  
'Woooooooo,Cath.....cool it,' shouted Warrick from the corridor.  
Catherine had a look on her face which could break glass.  
'Hey,Warrick's right.We've just got to all be there for Sara and Grissom and.........I dunno......pray that everything is OK.'  
'Awwwww,Nicky.I never knew you had a sensitive side.......' Catherine teased,putting her arm around him.  
'Oooooo.........I could get used to this!'Nick stated,with a big grin.  
Everyone laughed,but inside,they were all worried.  
At the hospital......  
Grissom burst through the entrance,ran over to the reception and slammed his hands on the desk.  
'How can I help you?'asked the receptionist,smiling sweetly.  
'My.....my wife.She's in labour!' he said,wringing his hands.  
'Name?'  
'Sara Sid-'  
'Excuse me?' the woman stared at him.  
'Sara.....Grissom.'  
'OK.......let me check.........ummmmmmmmm..................' the receptionist said,flicking through files in a drawer.  
'Grossum?'  
'Grissom!' Gil shouted angrily,slamming his hands on the desk again.  
The woman stared at him and several people in the waiting area turned round and scowled at him.  
'I'm sorry,but can you please tell me what room my wife is in?She's in labour and I'm about to miss the birth of my first children!'  
'Oooooo.........expecting twins are we?' the receptionist asked,looking quite intrigued.  
Grissom gave her the dirtiest look he had ever given anyone,even suspects.  
The receptionist carried on looking.  
'Oh yes.........Sara Grissom.....room 209......it's first on your-'  
The receptionist stopped talking when she realised that Grissom had already left.  
He pushed the buttons so hard that the other people in the elevator glared angrily at him.  
He raced past the rooms.  
205.........207...........209!  
'Yes!'  
He opened the door and got the biggest shock of his life!  
Oh I'm sooooooooooo cruel..............sorry to have kept you in suspense for agggggggeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss but I'm being weighed down with school work.French essay,English essay,Modern Studies test,Science essay,Music test,PE assessment, etc. etc. (the list gets a whole lot longer!) So,hopefully,the next chapter will be up by next week,maybe Wednesday,because I get the day off on Monday so I'll work on it then. :) 


	6. I really love Greg's artwork

*Hee hee!Sorry for being so cruel,lol.Today is Friday,so you know that I've actually started writing it early,it's just it takes me a while to think of good stuff.Thanks again for all the reviews.Keep 'em coming! :) btw-for some reason,my spaces in between the paragraphs sometimes don't show up in the fan fic that appears on the site.Is this like a really obvious problem that everyone knows about?If so,can someone please tell me how to fix it? Thanks.   
Grissom stood with his jaw wide open.  
Sara wasn't there.  
'Damn that receptionist,' he cursed aloud.  
But Grissom knew it wasn't her fault.  
He had seen the card.Sara had gone in and had been taken to room 209.Grissom fought back the urge to cry.His wife,his children,where were they?  
When Sara woke up,she felt very drowsy,but didn't want to fall asleep again.  
She looked around the room and smiled.  
'The gang have been busy' she thought.  
There were several large bunches of flowers,boxes of chocolates,little baby clothes,and a picture which had obviously been drawn by Lyndsay.'Or Greg' she chuckled.She winced as pain shot up her back and chest.  
'Gil?' she whispered softly.  
'Gil?' she said again,slightly louder.  
She tried to sit up,but collapsed back onto the bed.  
'Okay,I won't try that again' she said with a smirk.  
The nurse rushed over to her and glanced at the monitor bleeping beside her.  
'I need to see my husband and my children,'Sara demanded,propping herself up slightly with one of her many pillows.  
A nurse pretended not to hear her.  
'Excuse me,'Sara raised her voice,only to start coughing and spluttering.  
'Listen.....' the nurse began 'the doctor will be through in a minute and he'll explain to you everything that has happened.'  
Right on cue,the doctor rushed in and grabbed Sara's notes from the end of the bed.  
'Mrs Grissom,I'm afraid I've got some bad news.'  
Grissom raced back down to the receptionist.  
'They're not there!Please tell me where they are!'  
The receptionist flicked through more cards,pulled one out,and held it up in the air without looking up from the magazine she was reading.  
Grissom grabbed it from her and rushed off to the room.  
'Sir,you can't-'  
The receptionist sighed and went back to work.  
Gil raced up the stairs this time,not wanting to wait for the elavator.  
He reached the 3rd floor and stood for a second,panting and wheezing.  
He flung the door wide and saw Sara lying on the bed.  
'Thank God,'he said,sitting on a nearby chair.  
Sara had her face in her hands and was rocking back and forth.  
'Sara....what's-'  
He stopped as Sara looked up.Her face was red from crying and tears were flowing down her cheek.  
He quickly pulled her into a hug and she buried her face into his shoulder.  
'Oh Gil,' she wailed 'Why did you take so long?I.......I......'she searched for the words.  
Grissom hugged her tighter.  
They both looked up as the doctor entered again.  
'Sorry to disturb you,but you can see your child now' he explained,turning to leave,obviously wanting to leave them alone.  
'Children,' Grissom replied 'Plural.'  
'Gil........' Sara started crying again.  
'Sara,why is he acting like we have one child,' Grissom asked,tears welling up in his eyes.  
This was very unlike Grissom because he didn't usually ask questions that he already knew the answers to.  
'There were complications.......' Sara began 'and.......and.......' she couldn't bring herself to say it.  
Grissom got up and paced around the room.  
'I.........understand,' he said,before rushing out of the room.  
'Gil!'Sara shouted after him,but he was already gone.  
Ooooooooooooo..........I know I'm cruel but I've got soooooooo much homework and tests cos I'm about to start a new school year,S2,so the teachers just keep piling on the work!Plus,some people went on a stealing spree in my school's changing rooms while my class was outside during PE and I got my house keys and my purse stolen,so I have to go to the police station and identify my stuff etc. I will try to get at least half of the next chapter done by wednesday. :)  
btw-thanks for all the advice,Jane,I'm trying to make it better,so bear with me. 


	7. Kleenex anyone?

Hey,that spacing thing is really starting to annoy me!can anyone help?so today is 13/5/03 so I'll try to get it done by today or maybe tomorrow.Most of our tests are finished,I got the results of 2 French tests,1 Modern Studies test and sat a music test today. :( lol,but I did pretty well so I'm happy.If you haven't read it already,I suggest you read 'More Plant Lovin' by Fluffy cos it's one of the best fics I've ever read.Total G/S thing goin on and it is just great! You rule Fluffy! Plus,it's like 500 times better than mine,so if you aren't particularly interested in this next chapter,you can read that if you want a fic that's actually.....well.........good! :)  
Grissom woke up with a start as Catherine rapped loudly on the car window with her knuckles.  
'Dammit Griss,where have you been?' she demanded,pressing her face up against the glass.  
Grissom turned over and gingerly sat up.  
'Mental note:Never EVER sleep in a car again' he mumbled,rolling the window down.  
'Hey Cath-'  
'Don't you "Hey Cath" me!Why aren't you at the hospital?Everyone's been worried about you and Sara and the kids.You could've at least called!' she scowled,yanking the car door open.  
'It's......a long story.Discuss it over coffee?'  
'Gil' she started 'your wife and children are in hospital right now and all you can think about is coffee?'  
A single tear rolled down Grissom's cheek.  
'Gil?' she put her hand on his shoulder.  
He stood up and,although dizzy for a second,strode off towards a payphone.  
Catherine just stood in silence.  
She waited while he called a cab,and when he turned round,he acknowledged her confusion.  
'Car wouldn't start,' he explained blankly.  
She was still bewildered.  
'So....so you're just going to leave it here?Unlocked?'  
'Cath,what else do you want me to do?!' he hissed,regretting every second of it.  
'Is my husband here yet?' Sara asked for the 5th time in about 2 minutes.  
The nurse shook her head.  
Sara sighed and lay back down.  
Just as Sara thought about calling them,Nick and Warrick walked in with more flowers,Greg lagging behind.  
'Hey Sar,we've been trying to get up for hours,but this receptionist is like-'  
Nick stopped as he saw her face.  
Warrick sat down on the edge of the bed and Nick occupied the seat that Grissom had sat in.  
Greg hung back beside the door.  
Sara stared at him and could see the pain inside him.  
'You know?' she asked,but it was more of a statement than a question.  
He finally sat down on a chair by the door and kept his eyes glued to the floor.  
'Cath paged me.Said that something was up with Grissom and he was really upset and......and I put two and two together.....' he whispered,hoping that it wasn't true.  
Sara just nodded.  
Greg hung his head even lower.  
'Hey,if this is some kind of joke....' Nick warned,ready to crack a smile and playfully punch them on the arm,but Greg remained silent and Sara began crying.  
'Gil.......I' Catherine tried to comfort him,but started crying herself.  
She grabbed a packet of Kleenex out of her handbag and handed him a tissue.  
He didn't take it.  
Cath sighed and glanced around the small cafe.A few people were staring at them.  
She wanted to leave, just......get home to Lindsay and hug her,never letting her go.  
Grissom was obviously was thinking the same thing,as he stood up to leave.  
'Cath,go be with Lindsay.......' something was supposed to come after that but he winced and dried his eyes on his sleeve.  
'Griss........just promise me one thing?Go to Sara.She needs you........you need each other.'  
He nodded solemnly and hugged her tightly.  
'I'll call you a cab,OK?'  
Grissom nodded again.  
When Cath went outside to use her cell,he just stood there.  
'This can't be happening,' he thought,rubbing his temples.  
He had a migrain coming on.Normally it was just about little things-Ecklie,an unsolved case,but now his wife was in hospital and she needed him and he wasn't there for her.  
'Dammit,Grissom,' he muttered,rushing outside.  
'Sar,I'm so sorry........if I'd known.........' Nick apologised,tears glistening in my eyes.  
Warrick and Greg had gone to get everyone coffee.  
'Nick ' she tried to regain her composure ' why is Gil not here? I.......I need him.'  
Nick pulled her into a hug.  
'It's OK honey.He'll be here soon.Then we can leave you two to talk and......' he paused for a moment ' to.......work it out.'  
Sara broke away from his embrace.  
'Dammit,Nick,it's not going to be OK! Everything is not going to be fine when he gets here! My emotions can't just be turned off! This can't be fixed!'  
  
'Can't we at least try?' came a familiar voice from the doorway.  
'Gil?'  
He walked over and sat on the bed.  
'Sara,I know I was stupid.I.... I shouldn't have left and I'm sorry........'  
Sara put a finger to his lips.  
'I'm glad you're here.'  
OK,so some people might have figured it out,but maybe not.All will be revealed in the next 2 chapters......... 


	8. Sweet dreams

Hey,soz about the late post,I've been totally swamped with exams and homework and whatever else me teachers throw at me.But I've got in all the top sections for my classes,so I'm happy at least. :) I'm also working on a new fic,also CSI,but I think (hope) it's going to be exciting.I've got a good plotlined up,but sorry if anyone has used it before,cos it seems like an idea that someone else would use because it just seems so right for a fan fic.  
  
Just to warn you,this fic is about to get seriously depressing,but there may yet be light at the end of the tunnel........  
  
Gil Grissom.The boss.Slightly......unusual at times,but he always knows what to do.Never comprises a case with his emotions.  
  
But now that's all gone to hell.  
  
Chapter 8 -   
  
Grissom and Sara held hands as they sat on the cold plastic chairs in the hospital waiting room.It had been 2 hours,but neither of them showed any signs of restlessness.  
  
'The doctor will see you now,'came a pleasant voice from behind the high steel counter in the corner.  
  
They both got up gingerly and walked over to the office,along the corridor.It was more of a shuffle than a walk,at first,but they started taking bigger strides,as though trying to gain confidence.  
  
The office door was open.  
  
'Come on in,'the doctor called from inside.  
  
Sara walked in first,closely followed by Grissom.They both sat on the cushioned chairs,yet felt more nervous than they had been in the waiting area.  
  
'Good morning,'the doctor said 'I'm Dr. Sheinbaum.You must be the Grissoms.'  
  
They nodded solemnly.  
  
'I'm so terribly sorry for your loss,I can't imagine what it would be like for-'  
  
'Dr,can we please just get what we came here for?'  
  
'Uh...yes,of course,Mr Grissom....uh.....your wife is perfectly healthy,which is quite a miracle,considering....'  
  
The doctor trailed off,as it looked as though Sara was about to kill him.Then her look changed,and she looked as though she was about to cry.  
  
Grissom put his arm around her,somewhat awkwardly,and leaned towards the doctor.  
  
'Can we go now?' Grissom asked,nodding slightly towards Sara.  
  
'Uh...yes,that was all for today....we still have some more tests and we're waiting for the results,so if you could come back in....' he checked his calendar 3 weeks...'  
  
Grissom nodded.  
  
When they got back to his car,Grissom bundles Sara into the back seat and drove silently towards his townhouse.  
  
'Where are you going?' Sara questioned him,with a little hostility in her voice.  
  
Grissom paused for a moment,thinking about the question.  
  
'Home.'  
  
'What are you talking about?We've still got half the shift left!'  
  
He sighed.  
  
'Sara,I know how much you don't want to be,but you're still on....' he stopped,wondering what effect his words would have '....maternity leave.'  
  
She choked out her next words.  
  
'Fine......home.'  
  
'Hey Cath,do you know when Grissom gets back?' Warrick asked,poking his head round the door of the break room.  
  
She looked up from her BLT and tried to force down a mouthful so that she could talk.  
  
'Nope.'  
  
Warrick sighed.  
  
'You know,not that I don't want him to be with Sara right now,I mean,she needs it,but I don't think I can take another day with this jackass as supervisor.  
  
He poked a thumb in the direction of their new supervisor,a short bald man who was certainly no Grissom.  
  
'I hope Grissom comes back soon.....Sara too.....it's just,you know,not the same without them.'Warrick admitted,plopping down on the couch.  
  
'When she's ready,I think she'll come ' Catherine said '....when she's ready.......'  
  
'Come on Sara,you've got to rest,'Grissom pleaded,tugging at the duvet on the double bed.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
'Dammit,Grissom,I don't need rest....I need.....I.....I don't know what I need.'  
  
He stared at her with a 'I really care about you,so you'd better get in the damn bed' look.  
  
Sighing loudly,she relented and collapsed on to the bed.  
  
'Sweet dreams,' he whispered before clicking the light off.  
  
'I wish,' she answered,not sure whether he had heard her or not.  
  
OK,I know that was a wee short chappie,but lots of people have been saying they want more,or if I'm going to write more,so here's proof that I am! Again,thanks to everyone who R & R-ed it,and I really appreciate all the support,so stay tuned!  
  
:) 


	9. Tell me what you think!

Hey,so sorry that I've taken like aaaaaaaagggggggggggggeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss with this fic but I was deciding whether to post a new one,which I've already written 3 chapters for.So this is basically just to ask if everyone wants this one to continue or a better one with more regular updates.So just post a review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
